<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Love You With All My Heart by Actual_trash916</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848654">I Love You With All My Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_trash916/pseuds/Actual_trash916'>Actual_trash916</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soul Eater Side Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Soul Eater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood and Injury, Crime Fighting, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, I'm Bad At Tagging, Minor Original Character(s), Romance, Side Story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:01:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_trash916/pseuds/Actual_trash916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soul Eater Side Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Getting Things Started</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Author's POV</p><p>Maka sits in class when Professor Stein says "Soul and Maka, Lord Death wants to see you" "Ok," she replies. They go to the Death Room. When they enter and walk up to him he says "Hia, how ya doing, good to see you, good to see you. You have collected 99 Kishen souls, and now it is time to get the Frog Witch. Can you do it?"<br/>"Yes, Lord Death," she replies. Soul says with his cool guy attitude "Sure, whatever." <br/>'I love Soul so much but he'll never feel the same way' Maka thinks to herself. Erika is hiding in Death City, with the immortal werewolf to protect her. Maka uses her soul perception to find Free. She senses his soul and follows it, Soul in tow. We find them and she releases her soul protect and she gets ready to fight.</p><p>Erika releases her soul protect and we get ready to fight. "Fribbit cribbit gribbit ribbit fribbit gribbit. Tadpole bomb!" They dodge it. "Let's go soul resonance!" They say in unison. "Genie hunter !" They miss her and Free protects her. Erika sends another tadpole bomb and Maka gets blasted to the ground, Soul clattering a few feet away, disrupting their soul resonance. "Maka," Soul yells. She gets to her feet and says "I'm fine, " as she picks Soul up. They hear "Wolf wolves wolf wolves ice spikes!" Maka tries to dodge but gets scratched on the arm. Soul doesn't notice. The once again go into soul resonance and genie hunter. They finally hit her and Free yells "Erika!" He runs off, yelling, "This isn't over!"</p><p>Soul says "We should probably worry about that," and eats Erika's soul. "Let think of the positives. You're a Death Scythe now, Soul," Maka smiles. Soul's eyes widen as he sees the scratch on his dream girl's arm. "You're bleeding, " He exclaims. <br/>"I'll be fine Soul it's just a scratch, " she responds.</p><p>-In the Death Room-</p><p>Death says " Congrats on becoming a Death Scythe, Soul. You've collected 99 Kishen souls and one witch soul. We'll give you an official ceremony soon but enjoy some rest at home until then."<br/>"We did it," Maka says. They both look at each other and smile. ' This girl is so beautiful. If only she knew.' Soul thinks to himself.<br/>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Author's POV</p><p>'I still can't believe Soul is a death scythe now, plus we still have Free to deal with. Not to mention the ceremony' Maka thinks. She snaps back into reality when she feels Soul poke her head. "What's up with you Maka? You've been spacing out a lot lately."</p><p>"Sorry, it's just that I've had a lot on my mind lately," she replies, "Hey Soul, can I tell you something?"</p><p>"Sure Maka, go ahead," he said.</p><p>"I a-a n-nevermind," she says, blushing.</p><p>"You're being weird Maka," he says.</p><p>"I-i am not!" she yells.</p><p>"Just tell me what you were going to say," he insists.</p><p>"I can't," she says.</p><p>"Why not?" he asks.</p><p>"Because I'm afraid your reaction will be," she admits.</p><p>"Just tell me," he says in a firm tone. </p><p>"Fine. I really like you, Soul, like, more than a friend," she confesses.</p><p>Soul's eyes widen, face turning red, as he hears what Maka says he can't believe it at first, but then he pinches himself and realizes this is real. "I love you too Maka I have for a long time, " he says, smiling. She looks surprised for a moment and then looks really happy.</p><p>"Really? I'm so happy," she says excitedly.</p><p>"Why don't we go out somewhere," he suggests.</p><p>"Where would we go?" she asked</p><p>"I don't know, anywhere, really," he says.</p><p>"Alright," she says.</p><p>He brushes his hair and puts on some tennis shoes. He comes out of his room to see Maka with her hair down and she's wearing a casual, yellow, flowery dress with corresponding yellow flats.<br/>
They head out on their date. The real challenge is finding somewhere to go.</p><p>Author's POV</p><p>Soul and Maka were walking around town to find something to do on their date. Make sees a place that could go and says, "Hey, this brunch place looks good. What do you think, Soul?"<br/>
"Italian Brunch House? I don't know. Never tied it. It could be good. I like Italian food, " he replies. They head in and are approached by a hostess. "Just the two of you today?" She asks.<br/>
"That right, " Maka replies. She walks them to a table for two and they sit down as she set menus in front of them. They begin to read over the menu when a server comes over and asks "Could I get you two anything to start you off? Any drinks or appetizers?"<br/>
"I'll take a orange cream Italian soda and the garlic bread sounds good. What do you think, Maka?" Soul asks.<br/>
"Yeah, it sounds to me too. I'll have the strawberries and cream Italian soda, " Maka says.<br/>
"Anything else or do we need more time?"<br/>
"I think we need more time, " Maka says. Soul nods.<br/>
"Alrighty ill give you guys some more time, " the server says in her customer service voice. Out of nowhere, a pillar of ice shoots up in between them. They both dodge just in time. Soul transforms and Maka runs outside as to not get civilians involved. Free blasts through the door. "This isn't good Maka, " Soul says.<br/>
"I noticed, " she says, dodging ice spikes.<br/>
"You're going to pay for what you did to Erika! Both of you will die by my hand, " Free exclaims. Many ice spikes shoot up from the ground.<br/>
"You know we can't kill this guy. He's immortal, " Soul says.<br/>
"Yeah, I know that, Soul. We just have to weaken him. Then we run at least to a less populated area. We have to resonate, Soul, " Maka says.<br/>
"Let's go soul resonance, " they yell in unison. But before they can complete it Soul transforms back to get Maka out of the way of a huge ice spike. He almost got her out of the way on time but he wasn't fast enough. Before he knew it Maka was bleeding in his arms.<br/>
"Maka, " Soul yells in a frantic tone. Blackstar, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patty show up just in time.<br/>
"Where did you guys come from, " Soul asks.<br/>
"Don't worry about that just get Maka to safety, " Kid says to Soul.<br/>
"We'll cover you. Just get her out of here, " Blackstar says. Soul doesn't waste time picking Maka up and running to the DWMA to get his partner some help.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>